Munich
Bavaria/Munich/Vienna-Graz The area surrounding what is modern day Munich contains a long history of being incorporated into various German Nations as well as being on it's own several who also serves as the Kaiser of Austria. History of Munich Reign of NX_Ironcrow During the reign of the NX_Ironcrow Munich was rebuilt from a previous town known as Munich which was insignificant and inactive. NX_Ironcrow built most of the infrastructure that is vital to Munich today such as the Graded cliffs and massive stone building which houses the town's storage. The town was a peaceful, quiet agricultural town. 73beetle joins Munich 73beetle, after having failed at another Austria attempt, returned to Germany after leaving to try to reform the one great Austrian Empire under Vaduz (Liechtenstein). 73beetle joined the town seeing nowhere else to go and wanted to be a part of the growing Germany. Soon after he joined however, Tortugas attacked the town which pushed mayor NX_Ironcrow to the breaking point, he renounced his leadership of Munich to 73beetle and soon quit the server after leaving his final legacy- A monument of his founding of Munich. Period of growth Soon after being taken over by 73beetle, several members would join Munich making it one of the most active towns in Germany if not the world at the time. The town quickly grew in size because of its very loose building regulations, which took a beauty toll on Munich of course but 73beetle still regarded Munich as the "Gem of the South" because of it's activity and beauty at a time when the Southern half of Germany was in disrepair (Now its the north and south lol). The town expanded quickly during this period, soon crossing the Elbe river and expanding towards Leipzig and Berlin. However, these active residents of Munich, notably ExtraLambSauce soon went on to form their own towns and Munich died down in activity but still had one good active player. Estate Wars Munichs's first conflict would be with their sister town in Germany, Ulm. After seizing the sword "This Machine Kills Communists" of paperpikmin and distributing it to the state, paperpikmin declared war on Munich for the transgression. The first battle occurred within the town of Munich itself, with a flood of Snowfugees being levied at 73beetle, leading to the mass snowing of Munich. A peace treaty was eventually signed, ending the first Estate War, wherein the sword would be returned to paperpikmin and the Snowfugees would in turn stop being granted access. The second war began when 73beetle seized the estate of paperpikmin in Munich after a disagreement. This led to two battles. The first was the Battle of Munich, wherein paperpikmin used access in the Munich Times HQ to launch aquatic bombardments on Munich, as a light form of attack. The retaliation was the continued confiscation of the estate and distribution of paperpikmin's wealth within it. This led to the Battle of The Elbe River, wherein paperpikmin launched bombardments on Munich for their continued illegal confiscation. The result initially was stalemate, however soon after a peace treaty was signed returning the estate in return for the land to be repaired. (Copied and pasted from Ulm page because i'm a lazy hoe) Munich joins Ulm in vassalage '' Munich decided to join the Principality of Ulm as a vassal, while the town of Ulm exerts little authority on Munich the act was done to improve relations between Munich and Ulm after the Estate Wars. The act is still in effect to this day, however Prince 73beetle may make moves towards independence in the future. ''Fall Of Munich After Munich became inactive and Germany was in a decreasingly orderly state, 73beetle began a long debate with himself on whether or not to move back to Munich, Finally he decided to unclaim Munich and move back to his first ever town, Lisbon and reform Portugal. And left Munich in a state of dismay. New Munich History Reconstruction of Munich After 73beetle returned from his ban to rebuild Munich, He discovered Munich in a total state of disrepair with Explosions everywhere and half hearted staff efforts to roll back the griefing which caused buildings to appear inside other buildings making Munich a truly ugly sight. However slowly but surely 73beetle began to clear all the demolished buildings and fix the terrain eventually clearing a flat land for Munich to begin to thrive once again like it did in the summer. '' New Munich Golden Age'' As Munich was rebuilt it was then readmitted into the new and thriving Germany headed by paperpikmin. Munich began to expand rapidly as 73beetle built more and more buildings eventually crossing the Elbe River. Finally Munich was ready to recruit members which happened to be a great success with Munich gaining several new active players, most notably Schober60. The town continued to grown and expand during this time, until Germany itself began to fall into disarray. Bavarian Succession from Germany The 2nd German Empire was content with what it had achieved which had been complete domination over the entirety of Europe. However after rumors of an impending reset were spread around, 73beetle not knowing if they were true or not decided to make his last and final great nation before the reset. That nation would be Bavaria. However Bavaria would not last long before reforming into the 2nd Austrian Republic Great Fire of Munich '' As Germany and Austria began to decline more and more, Bavaria began to do so as well. Losing many actives and growth that it had been expierencing. Munich was basically built to full capacity at this point with not much room left for other buildings to be created. And there were also two conflicting styles in the town and it generally looked ugly and disorganized, so to fix this 73beetle went rouge for a night and burned down the entire town and established the state of Haiti. Which was very hostile and killed anyone who entered its flaming walls of concrete. However, Schober60 brought 73beetle to his senses and Munich was to be rebuilt nicer than ever before, which is true in Munich as of now. ''New New Munich Golden Age Leadership of the kingdom of Bavaria and of Austria was transferred to Kaiser Schober60 of Austria, in turn the Republic of Austria became the 2nd Austrian Empire which shortly after entered a dual monarchy of sorts with Germany with Austria being the subservient power under Chancellor Paper of Germany. Munich began to reconstruct from the fire slowly but surely and began to become greatly active again, constructing several new attracting buildings for residents to live in, and also as Munich allows residents to build their own homes-there is some personality within Munich as well. Many new players would join Munich during this time, most notably starwars770 who was extremely active and loyal until his unfourtunate permanent ban. However, Munich still continued to grow and still does so today, for now anyways. Notable Persons Born in Munich Schober60-Current Kaiser of Austria, diehard German. Socciety-Diehard German Catholic Priest and owner of a German town until his ban. starwars770-Diehard Austrian, caused several conflicts during his week on emc loved by the community until his permanent ban. IanSpace71-Current leader of Mergopolis. jabesb2- Viceroy of the German RajCategory:Towns Category:Past Towns